


Stage Select: No Doctors or Gamers

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Taiga/Kuroto as my other Kamen Rider OTPs.(Four ficlets of fusions with Drive, Ghost, Faiz, and V3.)





	Stage Select: No Doctors or Gamers

**1\. All we need is Dan**

**(Taiga/Kuroto as Kiriko/Shinnosuke)**

Being partners with Dan Kuroto meant getting used to extremes. 

When there's a case? 110% all-day investigating, all-nighter pulling, all-round dedication from Dan. 

When there's the inevitable post-case paperwork? 1000% all-day napping, all-nighter who knows what, all-round slacking from the same man. 

Taiga was going to give him a taste of his own medicine. He strode across the empty field in front of the driving school towards Dan's favourite napping spot. As usual, Dan was already there basking in the morning sunshine on the grass.

Not as usual, Taiga stretched out beside him. 

"Taiga, don't you have paperwork to do?" Dan asked. 

"Don't YOU have paperwork to do?" Taiga retorted. 

Dan remained silent. He might think doing (admittedly mostly useless) paperwork was beneath him, but Taiga's ingrained sense of duty made it a source of anxiety. Though he tried to look as carefree as Dan was, his palms itched like he was back in his police scholarship days and wondering if he was studying enough to fulfill his obligations. 

A sense of duty--Dan wouldn't know it even if it manifested into a police siren and circled him ten times. 

Taiga would have spent the rest of his morning fuming over Dan, over his life in general and whatever, if not for his ringing phone alerting him to a call. There was a call for Dan too. 

Taiga pressed the phone to his ear and listened to the Chief's latest lamentation. 

"Big trouble, Taiga-kun! We just wrapped up yesterday's case, but now there's another report--" 

"A Roidmude sighting?" Dan said, sitting up and springing to his feet. "We'll be there."

Dan was so tall that he provided enough shade for Taiga to look up without getting the sun's glare in his eyes, just in time to see Dan tightening the loose knot of his tie. The trademark gesture of the genius detective getting into top gear! 

Taiga scoffed and stood up as well. Why couldn't Dan also be a genius in his less dramatic moments? 

   
 

**2\. Ready go, crush the invader**

**(Taiga/Kuroto as Makoto/Alain)**

How long has it been since Snipe added colour to his life? 

Kuroto couldn't bother keeping track of time, considering how long his life has gone on. Yet Snipe's betrayal seemed to happen in a second, in a flash--overturning his long years of loyalty to Kuroto. 

As they faced each other on the harbour, Kuroto sneered, "So you choose the humans over me?" 

"You wouldn't understand," Snipe replied. 

Kuroto, with his thousands of lifetimes, wouldn't understand? Surely Snipe was mistaking him for one of his foolish human... _friends_. 

They used their respective eyecons, making this their first transformed fight. Snipe aimed in the centre of Kuroto's chest and got a direct hit. Kuroto gave him an eyeful of his shot's impact, bending backwards at an obtuse angle before snapping back up and attacking Snipe headlong. 

"Don't underestimate the power of zombies!" Kuroto hissed. 

"I expected as much," Snipe said. 

He fired another shot, but Kuroto was faster in landing a blow and knocking Snipe out of his transformation. Kuroto undid his transformation, all the better to gloat as he stepped down on Snipe's chest to immobilize him. 

Revelling in the adrenaline, he kicked Snipe to the side. He advanced towards Snipe again, not to attack this time but to do the opposite. Kuroto took his own Dangerous Zombie eyecon and inserted it into Snipe's empty transformation device, Snipe's own soul eyecon having rolled away. 

He would protect Snipe, from Snipe's own traitorous nature. 

Once the new transformation was complete, Kuroto said, "I should have destroyed you, but here I am blessing you with greater strength. That's what true friends do, am I right, Snipe?" 

The transformed Snipe rose to his feet and nodded. Now, he stood reborn as Kuroto's latest magnificent creation--Zombie Snipe. 

   
 

**3\. Standing by a dream**

**(Taiga/Kuroto as Takumi/Mari)**

"So, you're a nekojita?" 

The guy who introduced himself as Dan Kuroto turned to Taiga. Barely recovering from having his tongue scalded by his coffee, Taiga glared over his steaming cup at Kuroto. 

"What about it?" Taiga said. 

"I was just asking," Kuroto replied. 

Taiga turned away from the trace of a smirk on Kuroto's face. All day, Taiga had been trying to shrug this guy off to no avail, only to achieve the opposite effect. He blamed it on that smirk--a smirk which hinted that Kuroto knew that Taiga wasn't all he seemed to be. 

How could this guy know anything about him when they just met last night? In fact, it was Taiga who knew way too much about this stranger and his task to get back some belt that his father had sent him. They found the belt by chance in the window of a pawn shop, which was better than nothing. 

Before Taiga could declare that he was done here, Kuroto slipped in front of him and blocked his way. 

"Do you have somewhere else you have to be?" Kuroto asked, presenting Taiga with that peculiar smirk again. 

Taiga gritted his teeth, suppressing the urge to shout, 'Yeah, I'm a bum with nowhere to be, what about it?' 

So Kuroto roped him into a scheme that involved Taiga holding up a piece of cardboard (exactly like a homeless bum) and directing people on the streets who wanted haircuts to Kuroto. It wasn't a scam, for Kuroto was obviously deft with a comb and a pair of scissors. 

"You're not half-bad," Taiga remarked. 

"This is nothing! I'm the hairdressing genius of Kyuushuu, fulfilling my dream to conquer Tokyo." Kuroto twirled his scissors on his finger for show. "Come on, ten more heads until we can buy back that belt!" 

A dream...the very thing that Taiga was looking for. He watched Kuroto get to work work and lose the smirk that annoyed Taiga as he got lost in turning his dream into reality. All Taiga could do for now was watch; his life at a standstill until he could find a dream of his own. 

   
 

**4\. Double typhoon to destroy Destron**

**(Taiga/Kuroto as Shiro/Jouji)**

They walked along the long stretch of road towards where Kuroto parked his motorcycle, victorious but not triumphant. Since Destron had most likely trashed Taiga's own bike after capturing him, Taiga would have to either ride with Kuroto or walk further on to the nearest bus stop in this middle of nowhere. 

He could do what he liked. As for Kuroto, he wasn't putting up with this awkward silence a second longer. He shrugged off the white lab coat that he still had on over his Destron disguise. 

Beside him, Taiga was hugging himself out of self-consciousness over being half-naked and not because of the wind. Kuroto knew it was impossible for Taiga to feel the chill with Taiga's cyborg body. 

"Here, take this," Kuroto said, offering Taiga the coat. 

Taiga accepted it and shoved his hands into the side-pockets after putting it on. The 'thanks' that he had muttered was blown away with the wind. 

"You should have brought me along from the start," Kuroto reminded him. "I knew that place like the back of my hand. I'm the one who grew up in Destron outposts, remember?" 

"Are you seriously still proud of being raised by Destron?" Taiga snapped. "I should have punched you harder back then." 

He had delivered the punch that sent Kuroto writhing on the ground so he could face Destron alone. Kuroto refused to accept any heroic intentions behind Taiga's punch; maybe Taiga wanted to save the trouble of rescuing Kuroto this time. 

"I'm not proud of that," Kuroto started, standing still in order for Taiga to stop as well and listen to him. "I'm proud to rescue you, for once." 

Taiga looked at him, then looked at the ground. 

"Until Destron is gone, we'll have to rescue each other," Taiga replied. 

Kuroto hoped that Taiga won't be taking the bus later that day. 


End file.
